


you know nothing, stan marsh.

by Incertitude



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyle's booty and hair are everything, M/M, SPOILER ALERT: Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Stan find that they obviously have feelings for each other and it's pretty canon that Kyle has a phat booty and awesome hair. </p><p>a glimpse:<br/>--<br/>“You,” Stan spoke so surely, “are the most beautiful person I have ever seen,” his thumb ran under Kyle’s eye making the redhead wink, “I’ve wanted you for so long I thought I’d die if I couldn’t ever have you.”<br/>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know nothing, stan marsh.

**Author's Note:**

> why is it whenever i write a south park fic it always ends up longer than i intended, I was aiming for like 2000ish words but nah, i have too much fun writing this--throw my body in the /T R A S H/
> 
> ALSO A TRIGGER WARNING FOR----- rape mention (no actual rape just a mention of the word)

It wasn’t unknown that Kyle had an exceptionally plump behind; Kyle was oblivious for a long time until the day Kenny unexpectedly grabbed his butt and jiggled it saying that was the kind of ass he looked for in a partner—after that Kyle was definitely shocked.

Years later he gawked at himself in his mirror while wearing boxer briefs that his ass was currently eating, “shit,” he was peering over his shoulder, he slid a finger underneath the underwear hem to pull it down over his fat cheeks watching it squeeze his butt tightly, he turned to the side finally seeing how round it stood out, “dammit,” he really thought it was the normal butt size for boys, however when he purposely looked at Stan’s ass when he was changing he saw it certainly wasn’t the standard size for other boys.

“ _Bubbeh!_ ” his mom called from downstairs, “we better go soon or you’ll be late!”

Kyle jerked at the shout, shaken to reality, hurriedly he pulled on a pair of faded skinny jeans, it fit snuggly against his ass and legs remarkably, a rip on his right knee from when he fell down a couple months earlier, after tugging on a plain baseball tee he went to his mirror getting a rat tail comb using the end to carefully part his curls so he’d have a left side part, his red curls extra bouncy today and still damp from his morning shower. It took him a long time to stop wearing his hat but it was a hot day since it was the inklings of summer and the end of the school year also he grew to love his hair.

He snatched his backpack on his way downstairs to where his mom was looking through her little purse, “ready to go?” Sheila asked as she got out her car keys.

“Yes,” he pushed his feet in his slightly worn out shoes then stepped outside with his mom shutting the door behind himself.

//

It only took 7 minutes to pull up at the school but still beat walking, “bye, mom,” Kyle pecked her cheek quickly then climbed out of the car pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

Stan was sitting on the grass playing on his phone, his hair looked soft and his bangs looked choppy and messy over his forehead, his knees bent with his legs spread apart, his elbows were resting on his knees as he frowned at his phone, “fuck,” he tapped his thumbs across the screen faster.

Kyle walked over to him, “what are you doing?”

Stan looked up while locking his phone, “I was just playing a shitty game, when did you get here?”

“A minute ago, my mom just dropped me off,” Kyle tossed his bag and sat in front of Stan, "did Cartman and Kenny get here?”

Stan dropped his phone on the grass before leaning back on his hands, he straightened out his legs on either sides of Kyle keeping the redhead between his legs; it was comforting mentally and physically.

“Yeah, but Cartman didn’t see me and Kenny bee lined it to Butters,” he huffed a sigh clearly not bothered by their neglect.

Kyle patted Stan’s knee suddenly marvelling at how much he’s grown, sure Kyle has grown too but Stan earnestly went into football and body training despite having asthma while Kyle just kept his grades high for better college choices and more careers to pick from.

“Well ain’t it the delicate jock and his Jew girlfriend,” Cartman blocked them from the sun.

Kyle knew he pale skin was going to glow red, either from frustration or embarrassment, maybe both—that was until Kenny came up at Cartman’s side body slamming the larger boy into the grass.

“Ay!!” Cartman rolled onto his back after landing on his hands and knees sloppily, “Kenny!”

“Cool it with the slurs fatman,” Kenny replied coolly, his hair has grown out and was pulled back into a little ponytail, some shorter hairs falling around his face.

“Says the person who just body shamed me,” Cartman laid down in the grass like a starfish not planning on getting up any time soon.

“Hey, I love every body type,” he said proudly.

By then Kyle had scooted away from Stan still shy from Cartman calling him Stan’s girlfriend, he then grinned knowingly to himself when he saw Butters come up behind Kenny with an armful of canned iced teas that the new cafeteria worker would give to him after hearing about what he went through with his family, “whose body do you love the most?” Butters’ raised an accusing eyebrow from behind the freckled male.

“Leo’s obviously, his body is just… mm,” he nodded as his hands groped the air then his eyes went wide as he spun around looking down at Butters with surprise.

“Good answer,” Butters took a can pressing it against Kenny’s chest. Butters had an undercut with a mop of tousled hair on his head with cute messy bangs; he got out of his abusive home and stayed with the McCormick’s the past few years.

Kyle watched as Butters went around handing out the iced teas after giving Kenny a chaste kiss too embarrassed to do anything further, Kyle more or less looked at Butters’ butt, it looked very cute and perky, round too however Kyle’s butt was still larger, he sighed and observed as Cartman groaned after a can landed on his defenceless stomach, when Stan got his can Butters smiled down at Kyle holding his can out.

“Thanks,” Kyle took the drink and crossed his legs.

“Not a problem,” Butters was about to sit down but was unwillingly tugged to sit on Kenny’s lap, “Kenny!” He tried to wiggle out of Kenny’s tight hold.

Kyle couldn’t help the laugh that came out, those two were unexpectedly endearing, as he opened his drink he by chance looked at Stan who was openly staring.

“What?” Kyle lowered his drink feeling self-conscious about sipping from his can now.

“Nothing,” Stan averted his eyes to Cartman who managed to sit up and join a conversation Kenny and Butters were having.

“It’s obviously something,” Kyle breathed.

“Uh, can I sleep over at your house tonight?” Stan asked, “or you can sleep over at mine?”

Kyle jittered his knee a little, “I can sleep over at your house. Ike is always nosey when you come over.”

Stan shrugged casually acting cool, “he just looks up to me since I’m so awesome and way cooler than his brother.”

Kyle chuckled, “whatever,” he reached over to hit Stan’s shoulder but the jock dodged it easily.

When the bell rang as a warning for them to get to class immediately Kyle stood up and dusted the grass off his behind, “did I get it all?” Kyle turned his backside to Stan.

“Yeah,” the taller picked off a couple clingy grasses from his thighs before Kyle retrieved his tea from the ground.

“Yeesh Kyle, you don’t need to wave your fat ass at Stan in front of us,” Cartman scoffed as he stood up not caring about the grass that clung to him.

Kyle felt his face instantly flush as he spun around, “ _shut up!_ ”

Stan looked concerned at the sudden argument.

“Yeah man,” Kenny thankfully chimed in while sliding a finger in a belt loop on Butters’ jeans to keep the blond from running away, “you keep commenting on Kyle, maybe you’re just mad that you can’t get Kyle’s ass,” he grinned mischievously when Cartman reddened and sputtered a curse at Kenny before walking ahead abandoning them all.

“Please give me your shirt,” Kyle whispered at Stan while tugging at the plaid shirt Stan wore loosely over his black tee.

“Kyle, don’t mind Cartman, he’s always a dick.”

“ _Stanley_ ,” Kyle enforced, his voice thick with discomfort.

Stan nodded then shrugged off his blue plaid shirt handing it over to the redhead, Kyle made Stan hold his tea then hastily took the shirt and tied the sleeves around his hips, he could still feel the warmth in the fabric from Stan’s body heat, “thank you,” Kyle murmured as he took his drink back.

“No problem, let’s go to class now,” Stan smiled as he handed Kyle his back pack already getting his own on.

Kyle glanced at Stan’s muscled arms slightly regretting stealing his shirt, a lot of girls already stared at him enough already, it was irritating for some reason to see these girls clearly stare at Stan stroking his sensitive ego.

Their morning was consisted of Stan and Kyle pushing their desks together to ‘work’ on a project, Kyle did most of the work while Stan doodled on the edges of the paper while occasionally putting his input in on the project then talked about humorous stories that would amuse Kyle. They had lunch out at the school field on the bleachers keeping to themselves; they didn’t have the last two classes together because Kyle had advanced studies while Stan had physical education.

After the last bell an exhausted Kyle waited by the front steps for Stan, he knew Stan showered after training except this time he didn’t, “hey,” a voice called behind him unexpectedly, Kyle turned around seeing a sweaty Stan smiling at him.

“Hey,” Kyle said a little dumbfounded, “I thought you were showering,” he adjusted the straps of his bag.

“I can shower at home,” he shrugged, “let’s go.”

“Well, okay then,” Kyle tittered a little as they started to walk toward Stan’s place. Most people smelled bad when they were sweaty but when the breeze carried Stan’s scent into Kyle’s face it was musky, a good kind of musky, maybe his deodorant melted into his skin or something.

When they got into Stan’s room the jock dropped his things in the corner of his room carelessly, “I’m gonna shower so be right back.”

“Alright,” Kyle crossed his legs as he sat at the top of Stan’s bed at his pile of wrinkled pillows, the redhead watched at Stan sauntered out of the room making his way to the bathroom. When Kyle heard the distance noise of water running he pulled out his phone texting his dad saying he was sleeping at Stan’s house for the night.

When his dad texted back his consent Kyle just sighed with relief as he lied down on his back finally able to relax, he didn’t know he dozed off until Stan grabbed his lower thigh and shook him bravely, “whoa,” Kyle inhaled as he opened his eyes looking up at Stan.

The jock had damp hair and was clearly almost naked if not for the towel wrapped around his hips, Kyle dopily looked down taking in Stan’s strong stomach, he wasn’t the all defined muscle kind of fit, he was a chubby muscle kind of person who was still sturdy with strength, adorable overall.

“Sorry,” Stan smiled a little as he made his way across his room to search through his dresser.

“It’s—it’s fine,” Kyle sat up and fixed his hair a little fully knowing his curls were still springy as ever, he timidly watched as Stan pulled on a pair of boxer briefs letting his towel fall allowing the redhead have a glimpse of his butt seemingly not on purpose.

“Want pyjamas now?” Stan ruffled his hair a little sending little droplets everywhere.

“Yeah,” Kyle got off the bed untying the plaid shirt still around his hips, he was reluctant to remove it but nonetheless he tossed it aside with remorse.

“Here,” Stan tossed a bundle of clothes at Kyle, the redhead surprised at the strength in the throw, “my bad,” Stan realized, “I’m still in training mode.”

“That’s okay,” Kyle peeled apart the large Terrance and Phillip shirt and red cotton shorts, “how was training today anyways?”

Stan pulled a shirt on and ran his fingers through his hair again, “it was actually pretty fun today, usually it’s really tough but the coach finally let us have an easy flow,” he went to the bed getting his laptop transferring it to his desk, “wanna play a game?” he searched for the PS4 controllers and TV remote.

“GTA 5?” Kyle recommended as he quickly tore his shirt off replacing it with Stan’s Terrance and Phillip shirt, when Stan started to rifle through his stack of games Kyle pushed down his jeans with great strain, when the jeans got stuck on his ankles it ultimately lead to his fatality—with a wail Kyle tumbled forward, his hands still tangled in his jeans as he landed on his knees, his face luckily landing in some laundry but his ass stuck right into the air while the loose shirt slid down to his chest.

The silence in the air was suffocating; Kyle was wide eyed as he stared at a forgotten gum wrapper under Stan’s TV stand, with a sharp inhale Kyle sat up with magnificent speed nearly hitting his head against a kneeling Stan’s face.

 _“Whoa!”_ they both yelped then stared at each other.

“Um,” Kyle gulped as heat filled his face.

“Are you alright, man?” Stan asked quietly, his hands were reached out seemingly stuck.

“Y-yes,” Kyle pressed his thighs together as he shoved the hem of the shirt down.

“I’ll go get us… something to drink,” Stan looked a bit pink in the face, “let me help you up first—“

“No!” Kyle cut in, “I’ll get up on my own,” he stubbornly declared, he already felt his pride melt away with that clumsy move.

Stan understood what Kyle felt and left the room without any more fuss, Kyle breathed more deeply as stared down at his pale thighs, “fuck,” he moved back onto his bum as he angrily shoved his jeans away, after getting on the red shorts he crawled toward Stan’s messy game pile looking at the case covers before finding a game that interested him, he scooted to Stan’s PS4 turning it on and taking out the DVD that was in it and nudging in the Gang Beasts disc.

Kyle just turned the TV on as Stan stepped into the room with a can of Dr. Pepper and a can of Sprite, “did you already pick a game?”

Kyle stood up, “yeah, I didn’t know you had Gang Beasts, I haven’t played it yet so you’ll have to show me,” he took the can of Sprite when Stan held it out.

“We can play the tutorial, you’ll get the hang of it,” Stan shut the door with a single shove then went to the bed with Kyle settling down comfortably, “I called my parents, they said they’ll bring pizza home for dinner.”

“Sweet,” Kyle noted, he expected to continue feeling awkward about having his butt jiggle in the air clear for Stan’s gaze earlier however Stan seemed really calm about everything.

They sipped at their drinks while messing around on the tutorial, it was mostly Kyle toppling over the edge, accidentally grabbing onto Stan and flinging him over the edge, or accidentally grabbing onto Stan making them both fail miserably.

When they went into the actual game it was pretty much the same, Kyle chasing Stan down to clutch onto him or vice versa, anything they did made the boys laugh and push at each other physically in order to throw the other off their groove, when they stopped for a break Kyle was left puffing for air with a hand over his aching stomach.

“Shit,” Stan chuckled more as he fell into the pillows, “that was way better than playing alone.”

“Really?” Kyle could swear his face was splitting from his smile, when he looked at Stan he discovered once again that the black haired male was staring at him; his pale blue eyes seemed really serene, “what?” Kyle whispered, it felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

“Kyle, I—“

The sound of the door opening and shuffling feet made them both tense a little, “boys! We’re home and we got pizza!” Stan’s mom called cheerfully.

“Al-alright!” Stan called back as he quickly hopped off the bed, “be right back,” and with that the jock left the room to greet his parents.

Kyle covered his face with his hands and fell back into the bed, it was insane how fast his heart was beating inside his chest, _what was even happening?_

While Stan was away Kyle just ran around in the game often dragging Stan’s character wherever he went, “what should I do?” Kyle muttered to himself, he was gay, it was a fact but he excluded his friends as potential partners. What about Stan? Stan is his super best friend, besides Stan is straight, at least to Kyle’s knowledge, he just broke up with Wendy during grade 10 and hasn’t dated anyone since.

Kyle felt his brain fry as he analyzed anything and everything, “augh,” he flung their characters in front of the train when Stan opened the door juggling two plates.

“Did you just kill us?” Stan laughed as he shut the door with his foot, “my parents say hi, they know we’re going to be holed up here for the night doing ‘boy things’, whatever that means,” Kyle took the two plates when Stan gave them.

Stan went over to the DVD stack he had, “what should we watch?”

“Game of Thrones.”

“What season?”

“Two,” Kyle set the plates of mouth-watering cheese and pepperoni pizza down beside him observing as Stan pulled out the season two case popping the case open switching out the Gang Beasts game with a Game of Thrones disc.

They two settled down eating their pizza as they watched the show, they finished their pizza within the first episode they watched, by the third episode Kyle had gotten up turning on the tall lamp in Stan’s room before turning off the main light, “is it okay if we lie down?” Kyle asked, Stan was already straightening out his blankets and positioning the pillows, Stan lied on his side with his back to the wall leaving a space open for Kyle.

The redhead crawled under the blankets flopping down on his side with his back to Stan, this was normal for them so Kyle really didn’t mind too much, he tugged the blankets more over him as he stared at the TV, “can you still see?” Kyle questioned, he should probably start using hair pins.

“Yeah, I can,” Stan’s voice was softer and lower than expected, that certainly threw the older boy off.

Kyle held his breath when his butt hit Stan as he tried to get comfier, “sorry,” he squeaked.

Stan shifted, “no problem.”

After that they didn’t talk too much, Kyle’s body grew heavier with sleepiness as he stared at the screen as Jon Snow took the show again, ironically Stan asked an important question, “who’s your favourite character?”

“Jon Snow,” Kyle answered softly, he didn’t need to think about it.

“Why?”

There’s no way Kyle will say it’s because Jon reminds him of Stan, rookie move, “he’s just very likable… and adorably hot.”

“Ah,” Stan hummed, maybe forgetting that his super best friend came out as gay a year ago.

“What about yours?”

“Ygritte,” Stan shifted again.

“Why?”

“Because she reminds me of you,” Stan replied with a casually firm tone.

Kyle’s face reddened almost instantly. _Shit, what the fuck?_ He could just scream right about now, “me?” he regrettably squeaked out carrying on the conversation.

“She’s a spitfire, like you,” the jock had the audacity to snicker.

“No comment,” Kyle mumbled into the blanket he pulled to his face, they were both redheads and certainly had bold and fierce emotions—it felt like a compliment.

Kyle felt like he was glowing as Stan got up to change over the discs when Kyle wouldn’t budge when Stan asked him to change the discs, Kyle’s eyes were closed as Stan settled back in behind him, the opening theme was like a lull to him as he sunk more into Stan’s comfy bed.

“Kyle?” Stan whispered and Kyle couldn’t find energy to respond, the redhead was sleepy but still awake holding onto consciousness.

Which is why his chest stalled as Stan pressed his body closer, Kyle didn’t know what to do when Stan nosed against his curls while he pressed his boner against the redheads’ ass. _Holy shit_ , Kyle couldn’t find his breath as Stan started to grind against his ass while huffing into his hair discreetly, _was he smelling it?_

Kyle has been known to be a pretty heavy sleeper however he hasn’t even fallen asleep yet in this case; he was wide awake now though. A shock of pleasure clapped through his body when Stan moaned near Kyle’s ear while a strong hold gripped the redhead’s hip as the jock rocked into him repeatedly, he could feel the thick outline of Stan’s cock through the thin fabrics of their shorts and Kyle boxer briefs.

Just when Kyle thought he couldn’t get more surprised, Stan stopped moving, much to Kyle’s displeasure, and unexpectedly shoved down the front of his boxers letting his cock spring free. The redhead was wide eyed staring at the ending credits an episode before it was opening to the next episode, Kyle had to hold back his own moan when Stan grabbed one of his fatty cheeks squeezing it gently through the shorts still careful not to ‘wake’ him.

Kyle was at his breaking point when Stan pressed his fingers between Kyle’s cheeks pressing against his now twitching hole, when Stan rubbed it Kyle finally exhaled a pleasure sigh, “St-Stan,” he relaxed his body as Stan froze and pulled back straightaway.

“ _Kyle_ ,” Stan sounded horrified.

“Stan?” Kyle shuffled around until he rolled over, he sat up ultimately and lazily pushed around his curls already knowing they don’t do what they’re told, they do what they want. Kyle took in Stan’s appearance; red faced, messy hair, and an erection that was newly hidden back into thin boxers.

“Shit, I’m sorry Kyle, I thought you were—never mind,” his gaze was all over the place.

“Is raping my sleeping body better than me being awake and wanting your advances?”

“ _What?_ ” Stan’s wide gaze finally locked with Kyle’s, the jock sounded stunned and hopeful.

Kyle felt cocky as his turn to use the infamous line arise, “you know nothing, Stan Marsh,” his voice carried an accent very well. Kyle muffled Stan’s swear with his mouth as he pushed himself on top of Stan meshing their warm lips together, it was like breathing in fresh winter air for the first time when they kissed—breathtaking.

It took no more than a minute for them to start acting like hungry animals, Stan’s hands were on Kyle’s ass squishing his cheeks and purposely jiggling them in his palms clearly having the time of his life, and Kyle ground down against Stan’s erection moaning lowly into the kiss. They had to stay mindful that the Marsh parents were only in their room down the hall a little ways and Shelly was away at college so they didn’t need to stay too hushed.

Stan ran his wide hands up the length of Kyle’s body tugging along the Terrance and Phillip shirt successfully getting it off Kyle with the price of ending their mind-blowing kiss, “damn,” Stan dropped the shirt aside and slid his fingers into Kyle’s hair now cupping Kyle’s face, they were both flushing a pretty shade of pink, “look at you.”

Kyle could feel butterflies filling his body, he ran his hands up Stan’s arms to gently hold his wrists making no attempts to pull them away, when Kyle’s eyes fixated on Stan’s gaze he could feel the jocks’ cock twitch under his own erection.

“You,” Stan spoke so surely, “are the most _beautiful_ person I have ever seen,” his thumb ran under Kyle’s eye making the redhead wink, “I’ve wanted you for so long I thought I’d die if I couldn’t ever have you.”

Goosebumps rose on Kyle’s soft skin as a shiver ran up his spine, “why didn’t you say anything?” Kyle whispered, he just wanted Stan to fuck him into the mattress daily and let him wear his clothes to school to say that, yes, the popular duo Kyle and Stan are at long last together.

“I was scared of what you might think,” Stan moved around Kyle’s soft curls, “I didn’t want you to think I was just using you to experiment.”

“Are you?”

“No!” Stan whispered loudly, alarmed that Kyle would actually think that, “never, I’ve been in love with you forever, dude.”

Kyle could almost cry, how could he be so dumb not to realize his own feelings he’s been hiding, he was always possessive when it came to Stan and other people, Stan was exclusively his. They kissed again slow and passionate as Kyle started to move his hips again, Stan’s hand sliding down Kyle’s body feeling his bare skin, his hands moved along the curve and dip of Kyle’s back feeling the muscles move under hot skin before dipping his hands inside Kyle’s shorts and boxer briefs gripping chubby cheeks; his cock swelling more noticeably as Kyle’s bum tensed a little in his hands.

The boys took this time to feel each other’s body, Kyle ran his hands under Stan’s shirt panting harder as he felt firm distinct muscle under thick skin, Stan’s stomach clenched a bit as Kyle’s fingers spread while languidly running them over Stan’s torso feeling every dip of muscle he could find, it was fucking paradise, getting frustrated with the fabric Kyle tugged off Stan’s shirt successfully amusing the jock when he tossed it across the room.

Kyle moved down kissing a trail from Stan’s neck down his chest and torso all the way to the waistband of his boxers, Kyle looked up at Stan smiling at him before he drew the waistband back watching as Stan’s thick erection sprung free slapping his underbelly.

Kyle wrapped his hand around it squeezing it a little making Stan shudder, he’s never seen his full cock before, maybe occasional glimpses when it was flaccid or the outline of his boner when they were younger and more reckless. Stan was uncut, dense and had a good appealing length, Kyle gripped a little more firmly as he started to jerk his hand watching as the foreskin peeled back then went back up, it was amazing seeing Stan throw his head back into the pillows and grunt pleasurably.

Kyle saw pre slip out of the fat head then leaned forward licking it up, the jock moved his legs a bit, “you don’t need to do that,” Stan cut in with a strained voice as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

Kyle paused then lowered his head while relaxing his throat, his lips stretched around Stan’s leaking dick taking nearly all of it in making Stan’s thighs tense and hips tremble, Kyle knew Stan wanted to fuck his head but Kyle held his hips down as he started to bob his head unintentionally making little wet and slurping noises as he dribbled on Stan’s cock. Kyle watched a fair share of gay porn to already get the hang of breathing and sucking making Stan ache with pleasure.

When Kyle pulled off and licked his lips he fisted Stan’s saliva wet cock running his thumb over the spongey head, “s-stop,” Stan sighed, “I’m going to come if you do anything else.”

Kyle was happy that he could make Stan feel this way, when the redhead sat back onto his feet he realized that he was painfully hard in his underwear, a wet patch already spreading along the front.

“Lube?” Kyle asked as he got off the bed pushing his shorts and boxer briefs down nudging them away with his feet.

Stan was openly gazing at Kyle as he stood, “uh, I’ll get it,” he strode to his dresser with his wet cock bobbing, he dug around in his underwear drawer pulling out a bottle of lubricant, when he came back Kyle was sitting on the center of the bed, “what are you most comfortable… doing?” he couldn’t even hide his happiness.

Kyle knew Stan wouldn’t leave his butt alone so he moved onto his elbows and knees arching his back for Stan, he could hear his friend now boyfriend gulp at the sight, Kyle grabbed one of their shirts laying it out already foreseeing how messy they’ll get.

Kyle bit his lip when Stan settled in behind him, he had a dildo hidden in his own room so his asshole was accustomed to these kinds of activities, he shut his eyes when Stan rubbed a generous amount of lube between his fat cheeks massaging it around his hole, it felt ridiculously amazing feeling curious caresses and slow stretching when Stan pushed a finger inside quickly adding a second one.

Kyle couldn’t hold himself back as he discreetly moved his hips back onto Stan’s fingers when they pet a sensitive area inside him, “oh, fuck, _Stan_ ,” Kyle whined lowering his forehead against the plush pillows, “please hurry.”

Stan groaned back in respond almost seeming like he was the one receiving pleasure, “I-I need to stretch you more,” he sounded tense with arousal as he slipped in a third finger with added lube.

“Please, no,” Kyle begged, “my ass already fucking wants your dick, I’ve already grown used to having things up my ass,” he panted.

“Really?” Stan sounded crushed.

Kyle whimpered, “I haven’t been with anyone… I-I have a dildo,” he blushed.

Stan exhaled showing shaky relief, “are you sure?” Stan asked as his fingers pushed deeper causing Kyle’s thighs to quiver.

“ _Stanley._ ”

“ **Kyle** ,” Stan husked as he pulled his fingers out spilling lube onto his bare cock.

Kyle’s body trembled at the thick voice of his childhood friend, his voice coming out in little whines when Stan moved closer behind him, Stan grabbed on fat cheek pulling it aside as he pressed the dense tip of his cock against Kyle’s slicked up hole.

Stan gripped Kyle’s ass harder when the tip of his dick pushed past the tight ring of Kyle’s asshole, Kyle braced himself when he felt Stan’s both hands on his hips, Stan thrusted all of himself inside groaning against Kyle’s back while the redhead let out a strangled moan into Stan’s pillow, his dick leaking pre onto the shirt below them,

“Kyle, Kyle,” Stan panted, his hands moving all over Kyle’s body groping his sensitive skin, the jock leaned back after a minute and gazed down at Kyle’s notorious fat ass with Stan’s swollen cock disappearing into his hole. Stan started to thrust going deep and hard enchanted by the sight of chubby cheeks bouncing and rippling when they met Stan’s hips.

Kyle wanted so badly to cry out with abandon but he just bit his lip keeping his noises inside his throat as he started to move his body forward when Stan moved back then propelled himself backwards to meet Stan’s thrust loving the shape of him inside, this was so much better than using a dildo alone in his room.

“You feel so,” Stan’s voice came out strangled, “ _so_ good,” one of his hands ran up Kyle’s spine to grip the back of his neck going with the movements of their bodies producing waves of pleasure through each other, unlocking pleasure in each other, they were just meant to be.

When Stan became rougher with his thrusts Kyle’s dick bobbed rapidly pouring pre come onto the shirt beneath him, his ass clenched around Stan’s dick making the younger males’ hips stutter violently, “mm,” he huffed, “I’m going to come, shit, shit,” he was desperate for this to last longer, they were still teens although so they’d be ready for another round in no time at all.

Kyle reached back grabbing Stan’s hand leading it to his fit to burst cock, “not before me,” he exhaled with a husky voice.

“Never,” Stan laughed ruggedly then started to work his hand sloppily fisting Kyle’s cock making the redhead quake more harshly coming undone with pleasure.

After a few more thrusts Kyle was spilling into Stan’s hand and onto the laid out shirt, Kyle’s panting sounded really erotic to Stan, the jock kissed Kyle’s neck while his heavy thrusting became erratic, everything was so intense—the unbelievably tightness of Kyle during orgasm, the fatty ass and thighs that rippled upon impact, Kyle’s needy whines and encouragements.

With furrowed brows Stan spilled himself inside of Kyle, his thighs tensing.

“Are you okay?” Stan asked as he pet Kyle’s hair back checking on him.

Kyle felt completely mindless, “mm-hm, yes,” he murmured turning his head receiving a loving kiss from Stan.

//

In a span of 15 minutes Kyle snuck to the bathroom quickly cleaning himself which was a very sensitive process, Stan turned off the TV and fixed the bed, when Kyle came back they turned off the lamp and cuddled together with Kyle curled against Stan’s broad chest.

“How are you feeling?” Stan whispered into Kyle’s curls.

Kyle was tranquil, Stan had an arm over his side with a hand on his tummy, Kyle’s arm overlapping Stan’s, “I feel… like I’m everything.”

“You’re my everything,” Stan confirmed his feelings, his thumb caressing Kyle’s torso.

“Yeah…?” Kyle grinned.

“My handsome, soft Jew" Stan says in humorous tone "fresh and beautiful.”

Kyle snorts a laugh, “oh my god, shut the fuck up,” he laughs a little harder as Stan hugs him a little harder joining Kyle’s contagious laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so helplessly into South Park, any pairings I should do next? 
> 
> i could probably even write a game of thrones au with kyle as a wildling and with stan as a member of the night's watch ((but i probably just used my golden title on this fic soo))
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> erosuuki.tumblr.com
> 
> [[i'll be coming back soon to extend the sex scene and edit]]


End file.
